


Comfort

by human_collector



Series: AH-whumptober2020 [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fakes in Office AU, Gen, no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: whumptober prompt 5
Relationships: Matt Bragg & Fiona Nova
Series: AH-whumptober2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995052
Kudos: 1





	Comfort

Fiona drops the controller and leaves the room.   
Everyone is in a stunned silence, a high hum of her scream ringing their ears. She walks and walks until she finds a quiet room and collapses on the ground. She hits the carpet with her fist. Several minutes later she is still faced down when Matt walks in. 

“Fiona what are you doing?”

“Leave me alone Matthew” she said muffled from the carpet.

“Oh we can’t have that” he says and sits next to her. “Now I need you to tell me what happened.”  
“Stupid chat, I had enough of them. It’s too much for today, and they keep pushing me.”   
“Mmm”   
They sit in relative silence for a bit.

“Fiona, I- you’re great and I think you’re handling this far too well. I find it reasonable that you blew up.”

“I mean what the fuck Matt. I do the same shit and I get yelled at the most!”

“It’s because you notice it. You’re really good at noticing it because that’s what you’ve been taught at women’s school. These people try really hard to be seen. But since I made my first map, I learned to see keywords and look away. I know you want to educate and stop it completely but some people will never change.”

“Not making it clear where we stand from the start was a mistake. We can’t go on social media every time something happens and say the same shit. ”

"Agreed. We need more punishments in the world.   
For people who deserve it at least."

“Hey, Matt? I feel better.”  
“That’s nice. Can you go back or you’re done with the game?”  
“I’m going back. I still can’t let them win, yaknow?”  
“Mhm, knock ‘em dead”  
Matt escorts her back to the office. Fiona feels a weight on her chest but with Matt next to her, as soon as she opens the office door it is gone.  
Matt smiles at her and goes to his station to check if anything’s amiss.   
Fiona takes a breath and rejoins the filming. Because fuck chat she can do whatever she wants.   
She ignores the chat and any mention of it through-out the filming. When they are done, she says good game to her fellows and they laugh together.  
She glances at Matt who gives her a thumbs up and a smile.She shouts at him.   
“Matt we should play together next.”  
“I’d like that,” he shouts back over the commotion the others were causing.  
It was lunchtime and in a kindergarten called Achievement Hunter two kids became best friends.


End file.
